


Hunting

by Astiar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek learns Stiles has the same illness that took his mother. Derek/Stiles if you squint.  Sorry for any triggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I kinda hate myself for this. But it's driving me crazy so I have to share it.
> 
> Post season 2 but Season 3 is ignored. Also Erica and Boyd haven't left or anything.

Derek was not the first to notice but as Alpha he knew it was his responsibility to ask about the well being of a pack member. Even if it was a human. Stiles had been acting strange lately... well strange for Stiles.

  
“You have been quite lately.” Derek stated coming up behind the human in the train station the pack has been using as a meeting place since the Argent's started squatting in his house.

  
“You should be thrilled.” Stiles replied but there was no humor in the words like there usually would be.

  
“There's something wrong and I want to know what it is.”

  
“Don't worry it's not catching.”

  
Derek just growled at him eyes flashing red even if Stiles couldn't see them because his back was still to the Alpha. “Where is your usually sarcasm?”

  
All at once Stiles turns to him and Derek can smell anger and something else pouring off the slighter boy. “You know what Derek you don't have the corner on a shit life. And sometimes others like to broad and bitch too. Sometimes being happy smiling easy going Stiles gets heavy and old and I just want to fucking scream.” he practically growled at Derek.

  
He to a step back looking away. “I know that. No one with any sense thinks you should always be happy and optimistic. Hell I'm the last person to tell you to smile and play happy. But this seems like more than a bad few days.”

  
That startled a laugh out of Stiles. His face seemed to break into something even sadder.

  
There was a long comfortable silence both waiting for the other to gather their thoughts and find the right words. “I lied.” Derek looked at him odd. “I lied to Peter. And he knew it. He offered me the bite and I said I didn't want it. I lied.”

  
“Do you want it now?” If that was the only problem Derek could fix it in a matter of heart beats.

  
Stiles sighed turning his back on Derek. “You know I don't actually have ADHD.”

  
Derek blinked a few times at the seemingly random change of topic. “You don't? But you take medication I've seen you.”

  
Stiles gave a sad hateful laugh. “It's like you don't even know what google is. If any of you had ever looked into ADHD and it's treatment it wouldn't take long to learn that I don't have it because the medication makes you smell so much like vinegar that humans can smell it.”

  
“But you do take medication.”

  
“I wanted the bite. I could taste the yes on my tongue. But fear stopped me. Fear of what I would become. That I would be a monster.”

  
Derek couldn't help the stab of pain. “You think we're monsters?”

  
“No. You guys aren't monsters but I would be.”

  
“How could you say that?” He demanded coming forward and grabbing Stiles shoulder.

  
He sighed again. “I dropped my keys twice the other day.” Derek's eyebrows knitted into nearly a uni-brow.

  
“What does that mean?”

  
“It means the meds aren't working anymore. I've been thinking about going off them and letting...” He trailed off.  
“Stiles. What ever it is the bite could fix you.”

“What if it doesn't. My own dam body doesn't even know it's sick. It won't even fight to stay alive.”

  
Derek jerked like he had been slapped. “Your.. dying?” He choked out. A bit surprised at how much the thought of losing the sarcastic teen was.

  
“Yeah I'm dying.” there was a finality and acceptance in the tone that was even more frightening to the wolf.

  
“What would it matter if the bite didn't fix you? At least you could say you tried.”

  
When he turned to face Derek again the anger was back. “What does it matter? WHAT DOES IT MATTER!! It matters if I go completely off the fucking wall and kill you all. If I wolf out and forget how to turn back. If, WHEN I forget who you are and that we were once friends. That's what matters because that's what's going to happen.”

  
“what kind of disease does that?” Derek asked shocked but genuinely curious.

  
“It's called Huntington's Disease. I got it from my mom. It starts off small. Lack of coordination. Flailing or jerky movements. Muscle contractions or rigidity. All of which LOOK like ADHD.” he ran a hand through his short hair. “I also already have a lack of impulse control, I can't focus for more than 10 minutes with out serious effort. I think I'm getting the first stages of Mania.”

  
“What is going to happen?” Derek asked

  
“I'll forget things more often. Muscle control will worsen. Then I'll forget major things. Like how to count change, how to cook, how to work my phone. That will get worse till I forget everyone. It's like dementia in that way.” stiles was crying now and Derek just pulled him close and held him. “I might get lucky and went the seizures start I'll break my own neck and die quick.” He sobbed cleaning onto Derek's shirt.

  
“You're scared that when the human in you forgets us the wolf will as well and you will need to be put down.” Stiles just nodded still clinging.  
“Would that not be better? To try and if you do become a beast Argent can do what he does best.”

  
Stiles nodded. That did make sense. “You have to swear. Swear that you'll let him kill me before I hurt any one.”

  
Derek's eyes turned red. “I swear.” He bit the exposed junction between Stiles neck and shoulder.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

At first it seemed to work. Stiles became more coordinated and focused. He was happier too. But with in a year it was back. The wolf just made the undulation. He would drop and the symptoms would increase then he would heal and get a bit better. But with each dip he would heal less and less.

  
Within 3 years Stiles lived completely in the old Hale house, unable to care for himself while in human form.

  
4 years and he was no longer a person. He would respond to pack and animal cues but not to words. He by then didn't know and was frightened by everyone that wasn't in wolf form.

  
Just before his 5th year as a werewolf Derek made the call. Seeing the once proud and defiant Stiles reduced to this thing broke their hearts. Scott took it the worst when Mr. Stilinski told them that he was diagnosed when he was 6. Scott had never noticed, never wanted to notice.

  
Chris Argent made a clean kill just 8 days after Stiles 22 birthday. They, as he requested, cremated his body and left the urn on the mantel in the old Hale house.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am so sorry. If you want ignore the last bit and pretend the bite worked.
> 
> Huntington's disease is a terrible, terrible thing. There is very little that can be done. There is no cure or treatment for the illness only treatment for the symptoms.


End file.
